


Going for 1st

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Rey (Star Wars), Bickering, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Poe asked Finn a dumb question and didn't like the answer but is cheered up eventually.Also Finn does very well out of it
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Going for 1st

"I just don't understand why am I not the top of your list!" 

Finn rubbed his temples. Poe had been on this for 20 minutes.

"Look you're still incredible but you asked and told me to be truthful and I tried not to answer but you insisted." He loved Poe but Finn knew the question had been a bad idea. Poe had just been fishing for a compliment but Finn was terrible at lying to his partners 

"I told you wouldn't like the answer," Rose said calmly from the background, "Rey hand me that part." 

"Wouldn't this one be better?" Rey asked handing her something that looked, to Finn, identical to what Rose was pointing at.

"Oo! You're so right!" Rose leaned forward and pecked Rey on the lips before they went back to building...whatever they were building.

"You stay out of this number one!" Poe said scrunching down in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey," Finn said casting desperately for something that would cheer up his boyfriend, "at least you rank higher than Rey?" 

_ "That's _ how you go about making me feel better? Poe asked dropping the pout to lean forward before sweeping his arm out dramatically to point at Rey.

"C-3PO would be a better lover than Rey!" 

"I'm comfortable with that." Rey said as she gave a lazy salute with a wrench.

Rey who was never big on touch to begin with tried sex once and it was disasterous for all parties. She had since decided that her favourite form of physical affection was napping with her chosen partner of choice. 

It was a decision that had been very well received. 

Finn sighed and walked over and ran his fingers through Poe's hair. Even though he was grumpy Poe still leaned into the touch. 

"You know you're still mind-blowingly good right?" 

Poe's expression softened slightly. 

"I know...and I know I shouldn't have asked and just let it go when you told me to drop it." Poe said. 

He was still frowning slightly but he looked less grumpy.

"Didn't know the great Poe Dameron was happy settling for second place." Rose said loudly. Beside her Rey snorted loudly.

"Really Rose?" Finn asked turning to her. He was hoping to get Poe out of this mood!

He turned back and was surprised to see Poe smiling.

"Fuck yeah Poe Dameron doesn't settle for second!" He stood up abruptly and grabbed Finn's hand before dragging him to the bunks, "Come on Finn! Let me show you why I should be number one!" 

Finn shook his head but smiled and let himself be dragged away.

  
  


"Are you worried he'll take your place in the rankings?" Rey asked after the boys had disappeared from view.

Rose laughed and shook her head.

"Not a chance. But even if he does manage it that just means I can earn it back. Plus it means they aren't interrupting our build time anymore." Rose explained and now it was Rey's turn to frown.

"This isn't going to cut into my Jedi time with Finn or my pilot time with Poe is it?" She asked anxiously.

"Oh hon of course not! We fight for our time with you." Rose assured Rey.

"Oh. That's fine then!" Rey gave Rose another quick kiss and they went back to work ignoring the muffled moaning coming from the backrooms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I took what I liked about the movies and reject the majority of 8 & 9\. 
> 
> What I like:
> 
> These 4 idiots
> 
> Things I realised writing this that I headcanon:   
> 1.Rey as asexual and Bi romantic. She and Rose would be building things grime girlfriends, she and Finn would do Jedi bonding things and she and Poe would fly and argue about flying 
> 
> Everyone likes napping with her because she can fall asleep anywhere and like magic can get her nap partner to fall asleep too.
> 
> 2\. Rey, Poe, and Rose all became kind of reluctantly close because they all instantly fell in love with Finn and they can respect and understand that about the others. But then! 
> 
> A) Rose fell hard for Rey when she started talking about technical build stuff and Rey actually both understood AND cared. 
> 
> B) Rey fell hard for Rise because she knew both build stuff AND the importance of knowing the market value
> 
> C) Poe and Rey become Best Friends the first time they have a race to find whose the better pilot. Poe won but even he's willing to admit that it was fucking close
> 
> D) Rose and Poe were already friends but became closer when they realised how SAD both Finn and Rey's upbringing was. They pamper their traumatized as fuck partners (like Rose and Poe both had difficult shit to deal with but they at least had family who loved them) 
> 
> This is all probably going to go in an eventual fic but if it doesn't at least it's here.


End file.
